


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°27 : « Réconfort »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jedi Masters deserve love and fluff too, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Parce qu'il menait une vie trépidante, Luke Skywalker savait se permettre quelques soirées de repos bien mérité.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°27 : « Réconfort »

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que le nouveau Luke Skywalker – celui des nouvelles suites – m'aura vraiment laissée une vilaine impression de dégoût... Voici donc ce que devrait être un VRAI Luke Skywalker.

Ce n'était pas de tout repos de réhabiliter l'Ordre Jedi. Il fallait éveiller les consciences, engourdies par des décennies de mensonges Impériaux, et, surtout, chercher dans toute la galaxie des candidats sérieux à entraîner.

C'était pourquoi, certains soirs, Luke Skywalker s'octroyait un peu de tranquillité. Déconnectant son comlink, verrouillant sa porte, le Maître Jedi pouvait enfin souffler.

Assis sur le sofa, Luke profitait de la douceur d'un bon chocolat chaud, en grattant la tête de son chat. Son épouse, Mara, blottie tout contre lui, comptait bien profiter de la présence de son mari débordé.

Le reste de la galaxie pouvait bien aller se faire voir, ces soirs-là. Il s'en préoccupait suffisamment les autres jours – et, généralement, Leia prenait son relais et veillait sur le monde extérieur à sa place.

**Author's Note:**

> Au fait, Lucasfilm, c'est quand que vous nous rendez Mara Jade ? ;)


End file.
